The betrayed shall return
by diamond699
Summary: Percy gets betrayed not your typical chaos story, percyxzoe and yeah. Rated T cause I'm paranoid! It's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hello, this chapter was going to be much longer, but my stupid brother got on to my computer and deleted it. This is a story about Percy getting betrayed, and chaos is looking for a commander at that exact time, meaning that somehow, Percy goes commando.**

* * *

No dared to defy Chaos, so when he announced that he was making a squad of people to protect earth, no-one complained. But that didn't mean that there were no arguments. Because there were. And big ones.

* * *

That was a prologue, basically an introduction. Chapters will be much longer than this,DIAMOND699, over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I can't be bothered to blabber so get comfy and read.**

Artemis rushed through the green forest as she thought of her last dead lieutenant Zoe of the only hunters she had ever felt like a mother to. To remind her that she was still there watching from the glistening stars she stared up at the beautiful night sky. But shock hit her as the mighty Artemis realized that the stars were beginning to fade. Surely stars didn't fade that fast!

Percy was wandering through the leave covered grounds of the forest in which Chaos had found him grieving in all those years ago, when he was still a demigod son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. Suddenly he stopped because his super sensetive ears had picked up the sound of a human sprinting through the forest. He quickly disguised himself as an elderly mortal who had come out of his house for a small stroll.

Then Artemis burst through a cluster of bushes that were of to his left. Percy immediately abandoned the disguise in order to run faster than the well known goddess of the hunt. He glanced over his shoulder to see how far Artemis was behind him. Not far. However Percy was definitely not worried about getting caught, because when you're Chaos's champion you gain a few awesome powers. One of the included the ability to flash away.

Artemis was ttiming how long it took her to catch the insufferable male who seemed to know of a pantheon of god's due to his ability to run at the speed he was currently going at.

"Looks like he's about to beat the record," She muttered quietly to herself.

And it was true. Percy had taken longer to catch than any of the gods she knew. Percy had no clue that he was being timed however he teleported away back to Chaos's planet were he could see if his future squad was fully assembled, though he had had a feeling that it wasn't.

As Percy appeared in the throne room for Chaos, he immediately asked Chaos;

"Chaos, how long will it be until the squad is complete so that we can rid the world of the evil it contains?"

"It is finished. All that I need to do is to find out who your second in command will be, or your lieutenant, you could say." This came as a surprise to Percy, because usually Chaos would simply read your mind. But Percy thought about it. And then it hit him. Zoe Nightshade, the one person he wished he had known for longer.

"I would like to choose Zoe Nightshade, my Lord." Percy replied hoping that his wish would be granted.

"I was thinking you would mention her, I suppose that I was right." Chaos answered with a knowing smile adjourned on his face.

"I will retrieve her right away, young one (Star wars, anyone?)

Percy then thanked Chaos and walked away from him, before slowly opening the gigantic wooden doors that had thousands of engravings on them, some big and some small.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Bye people**.

Zoe watched as Artemis raced across the green forest as she chased a vile male who somehow had the guts to take her down ansd Artemis had taken her revenge by chasing him. Peculiarly, this particular man seemed to be surviving an extremely long time seeing as it was the goddess of the hunt chasing him.

"Hello dear. May I have the privilege of asking you a single question?" Chaos asked Zoe.

"Leave me alone you weird idiot." Zone replied back angrily without looking away from the chase that had commenced therefore unsure of who she was talking to.

Chaos hesitated before answering; " Do you know Percy Jackson? I heard he had been betrayed just yesterday." Although it could not be seen Chaos had a large smirk on his face because he knew that the next question Zoe asked would be about who Chaos was.

Zoe then spun round with an imperial gold hunting knife in her hands.

"Who are you? And how do you know that?" Zone slowly said still with a knife at Chaos's neck.

"Why don't you go and ask my lovely son Oreanous who I am. I'm sure he'd be very happy to help you."

The truth hit Zoe like a smack in the face. She had just been badly disrespecting the creator of the vast universe, immediately started worrying about the horrible punishment she would be forced to endure. But Zoe was extremely lucky because Chaos was a soft hearted man and would therefore forgive you if he felt it was right.

"I have an offer for you." Chaos asked Zoe.

"What is your offer Lord Chaos."

" Well I have been making a squad that will protect earth and rid the place of the gruesome evil that it contains." Chaos told Zoe, " And my commander has asked if you could be his lieutenant."

"Who is your commander?" Zone asked curiously.

"His name, is Percy Jackson." He slowly told her. And then Chaos took Zoe back to the planet where he lived and also where the Squad of Chaos had been sleeping and training so that when the time came they would be able to depart at a seconds notice.

Percy had been practicing his gravitational powers, one of the few powers that he didn't understand just like that.

When he was first given the power of gravity he was extremely shocked about all of the different fields it covered, such as the ability to fly by having the perfect amount of gravity that had some gravity pushing him away from the planet while some pulled him towards the planet.

Suddenly the teleportation doors opened Chaos walked out when following him came Zoe Nightshade. He stopped training his powers so that he wouldn't harm Zoe or just annoy Chaos.

"Hello Perseus, I see you have been practicing your apparently impossible flying powers or even more important your gravity powers on the whole."

Percy replied, "Yeah, but seriously, I can't seem to get the hang of how you do all of this complicated new stuff."

"Don't worry, it took me at least two year before I could master the power of gravity," Chaos explained to Percy, "And here is Zoe Nightshade. Why don't you two start getting to know each other because if my igneous plan works correctly you two shall be spending a lot of time together."

**Hello again. Please review, because if you do review I will certainly give you a shout out and if your lucky maybe a mental cookie. (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Like I promised, here are the two reviewers that actually had the guts to stop being a dick and review.**

**Ravenclaw677- Ha! Way to go Zoe, hope you update soon.**

**Bacon818: Lol! I know what it's like to have a brother.**

**See? You know what? I think that I'm not going to upload CHAPTER 4 until I get at least 10 reviews. Because how do I know that you like it. I don't. So stop being cowards and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: All rights are Rick Riordans alert from the plot and my OC'S.**

Zoe felt extremely uncomfortable as she stood with a super powerful blessed of Chaos, who still had water powers that could apparently control you using the moisture inside your body. Deciding to break the ice, she pointed above the lake that could have been artificial, she exclaimed;

"Hey! Whats that? It looks really weird and unnatural!"Percy turned around just as she finished speaking and wore a confused look on his face, though Zoe could not see as his back was turned.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure that you weren't imagining it, most people often have hallucinations when they first arrive?" Percy answered in a puzzled voice. But Percy hadn't realized his silly mistake before he was soaking wet. **(His father disowned him)**

When Percy had his back turned Zoe had pushed him lightly on the spine so that he fell in to the lake. Luckily the lake wasn't artificial, because otherwise Percy would fallen flat on his face.

Zoe started madly cracking up when Percy fell into the lake that annoyingly contained strange pink and yellow ducks that instead of having long pointy beaks, had real mouth. Some even looked as if they had lips, though very few had put on purple lipstick.

"What did you that for!? Percy half yelled in mock anger, "Now I need to put on more hair gel. You are a very naughty girl miss nightshade!" After Percy finished speaking they both burst into laughter at Percy's failed attempt to be furious.

Zoe then yawned and said; " I'm tired. Percy, since you've known this humongous place much longer than me, would you happen to know where I was sleeping?"

" I don't know where you're sleeping. Zoe, until yesterday I had no idea that you were going to be here." Percy tried to stop smirking evily because in fact Percy knew exactly where she was supposed to slumber, but Percy was going to get his revenge on her by telling Zoe that the lobby was very comfortable.

But Percy had forgotten that Zoe had no idea what the layout of the building was, so that particular question seriously annoyed him, because he thought that his first plan might actually work. But he should have known that sons of Poseidon aren't that good at creating pranks or plans.

Zoe rolled her eyes before grinning and saying; "Yeah, well is there any chance you could take me to the ever so comfortable lobby?"

Percy groaned then said; " Ah well, I never was good at making plans. I may as well take you to your room. Oh and by the way we're neighbours now."

He created a portal and told Zoe to walk through. They were deposited right outside their two rooms.

" Goodnight, Percy." Zoe quietly said.

" Goodnight to you too." Percy exclaimed just as quietly.

**Thanks for reading, and remember, I will only update one I have received at least 10 reviews.**

**SEEYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I guess I lied. You still haven't given me 10 reviews but I'm gonna give you a chapter because I'm really nice and not a coward like all those people who didn't review.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan apart from the plot and my OC' S.**

As night crept upon the planet of Chaos, an evil enemy grinned sadisticly as he thought about the horror and blood loss that he was about give to his long time arch enemy "Lord Chaos". He had already suspected that all of Chaos's army would have turned in for the night, and when Ananke guessed something, it was always right, because as the primordial of the future, she could ask her loyal children what the current, present and past events were.

Percy had been tossing and turning from three o clock in the morning, when Chaos had regrettably told Percy that he would need to make an alliance with his completely inverse brother, Order.**(Didn't see that coming, did ya?)** Chaos had telepathically said to Percy that even though Chaos himself was peace loving and instead of preventing wars before using diplomacy to solve all of their annoying banters that started the war in the first place.

But instead of stopping wars, Order would help the wars get along. Percy thought that he heard Chaos mutter; "Him and that stupid god Ares would get along perfectly and become best friends in little more than a few minties." So it seemed like Order loved wars, even sending people to tell each side that the other had badly insulted them, for example saying petty things like; They have destroyed all of your godly statues.

Percy had guessed that he one day bump into someone like himself who had instead by violence lover Order. He couldn't imagine getting into a fight with one of them because wherever their battle commenced, that place would be ruined with no chance of ever getting repaired, let alone allowing a race of living creatures to make their humble little homes there.

Meanwhile, Zoe had finally accomplished to have a calm slumber, without getting woken extremely early in order to chase a stray hellhound, or look for grazing sheep for breakfast. Another thing that would often wake her up would be idiotic males trying to get an unnecessary date with her. At long last she had been taken out of her lovely sleep by none other than Percy Jackson, who was wearing a heavy hearted face.

"Why so miserable?" She calmly asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just that in a few months time we will both need to go on an annoying adventure that haopens to take us back to the ever so lovely Earth." Percy replied back with tons of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why aren't we going as soon as we have had breakfast this morning?"

Percy's face then shifted into an evil grin that could have been better than the devil himself. "Well, you must complete the days of training in which you shall be oozing sweat before you're even halfway through!"

Zoe loudly groaned before realizing that she was facing a horrifying punishment after all. But then she smirked and exclaimed; "Well then someone is going to get very lonely then isn't he?"

" Give me a break, star face." Percy replied annoyed.

"No can do," Zoe answered, before she realized what he had said. "Fish face!"

**Order being their friend? I think it's a pretty good twist. Please check out my profile. Blah blah blah. I appreciate critical comments more than I do for positive comments.**

Diamond699, over and out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I know what you're thinking: Back already? And yes you are right on target. On this chapter I've jumped through time, but only by a month, because now Zoe' s training is complete! Ravenclaw, I've taken your review into mind so I will try to add slightly more details.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan apart from the plot and my OC' S.**

Zoe's sweaty training had been constantly annoying, from the mocking that Percy had the pleasure to deal out to the daft men who couldn't stop flirting with her. It was as if it was a very addictive drug that made you madly fall into irresistible love.

But at the end of the day, she always felt that little bit more powerful, so she knew that the lessons were taking its well earned toll.

Sometimes Percy would come to watch her tip freezing water over her beautiful face that made her long, silky hair grow even darker and stick to the back of her head.

Suddenly Percy was removed from his thoughts by a stalker who happened to be named Zoe. She had been creeping throughout the dark shadows attempting and succeeding to jump up behind him, therefore mildly scaring him.

It may have seemed so, but Percy was not that shocked by Zoe' s abrupt appearance, because she had bean trying for ages now.

"Scared a little, fish face?" Zoe smirked before she realized that she must looks like a stalker.

Percy rolled his sea green eyes befo're saying sarcastically; "Of course I am, little baby Zoe would never be able to scare me!"

She frowned because of the slight cockiness in his attitude, when she remembered that Chaos had told her if there was any chance that Percy would be able to take a trip to Chaos's office were he had apparently received another simple mission that should have been complex for a normal human/demigod.

"Oh yeah Percy, I stupidly forgot to tell you that Chaos requests you in his weird office because there was a disagreement on planet 3 of solar system E1.

As soon as heard what Zoe had exclaimed, he ran of to the suction tube that Chaos had made himself, though one of the alien mentors were coincidentally teaching the small group of mechanics how to manufacture the exact same thing.

The reason why Percy was in such a rush was because of the freaky fact that had said;

ANY PERSON/BEING LATE FOR A MEETING WILL BE SENT IMMEDIATLY TO THE INCINERATOR.

It would be very typical for Percy to end up being burnt to a salt and vinegar crisp that happened to be made by walkers.

As soon as he had unlocked the gigantic door that led through a heavily decorated corridor that if you kept walking down it you would eventually reach the throne room of Chaos however Percy had only ever ventured there when he was getting the powerful blessing of Chaos.

If you had no desire to reach the throne room you were able to halt your journey at a stone entrance that had a visual into Chaos's working space. No-one dared to enter his private room without permission, therefore Percy was one of the few who went there regularly as permission was super hard to obtain.

**TIME SKIP TWENTY MINUTES**

Percy slowly and miserably walked through the now cold corridor as he thought of a reasonable way to break the long awaited news that Percy and Zoe were needed to save the one place that they dreaded to return to. The place that they left. The home of the Olympians. Earth.

**Da Da! I hereby end CHAPTER 6. Get lost and check out my epic profile. DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME, I WON'T BITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

After the dreadful news that the pair had unwillingly received a few hours ago, Percy and Zo e were yet again summoned down the extremely long corridor, except this time they were not traveling to the peculiar office that Chaos owned. This time they were journeying to the throne room of Chaos. Both were very worried and nervous about entering the diamond throne room. The only hint that he had give away was the fact that because neither Zoe nor Percy had had a title bestowed upon them, they would be given simultaneously.

As soon as the couple reached the heavy wooden doors, Zoe straight away asked Percy;

"Are you nervous?"

Duh, I'm about to enter the presence of some really powerful Gus." Percy replied before adding quickly; " Come on, we don't want to be late!"

They both sighed then helped each other open the entrance that usually required two people.

The same thoughts whizzed around in both of their minds. What are our titles going to be? Will we enjoy them? Both questions were soon answered by a deep voice exclaiming;

"Zoe Nightshade, Percy Jackson. I would like to a point you two the position of the golden archers," Chaos slowly explained, "Their spots have been vacant for a few eons now. Do you accept?" He finished.

Percy and Zoe both looked at each other at the same time before nodding and replying;

"We accept your offer, Lord Chaos."

Chaos had a look on his face that meant that he was relieved that he had finally found a replacement for the golden archers, as they were one of the most respected and trusted positions.

"You may leave." He barked as if it was an order not just a simple statement.

They both bowed to show their gratitude one last time before leaving the sacred room dedicated to Chaos. As they left Chaos was still sitting on his comfy black throne thinking about the recent events. At the moment he was pondering about when he would release them for their silly trip to one of the few places that they hate with a burning passion.

Far away in a universe that Chaos ha No power over, Order was issuing commands to a section of his small yer scary army they was trained for assassination of enemy leaders or high powered being that used their great power to commit evil.

Order' s thoughts were on a girl who he had just a few minutes ago blessed, also putting her into the same type of training that all of Chaos's army had to go through in order to get into the wonderful army.

The young girl's man was Charlotte and was 13 years old, the perfect time to begin training to become a warrior that held no mercy, no love. Order had an unusual feeling that this particular girl would grow on him.

The only thing that Order was not happy about was that his older brother, Chaos, had also coincidentally blessed a boy slightly older than Charlotte. But that wasn't what he dreaded. What he dreaded was the unnerving fact that if the two teens ever met, they would either become best friends. Or they would become the worst of enemies.

**I hereby end CHAPTER ? (Can't be bothered to check) To be honest, I haven't got that much motivation. It's all coming from Ravenclaw677, who has been leaving reviews since CHAPTER 2. Reviews = Happy author. Happy author=longer chapters. STOP BEING COWARDS AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your favourite writer is back and ready to roll! This is going to be "The golden archers" first mission so I'm a bit nervous. Ah well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything apart from the plot and my OC's.**

Chaos had just issued the first quest. Locate and destroy Minos' s palace. Chaos had told Percy that Minos had surprisingly discovered a way to travel between planets, although Chaos had personally told Percy that it was so far impossible to travel in such a way if you originated from Earth.

Chaos was going to provide them a means of transportation, in other words a portal, that would give the two a safe and direct way to the Andromeda galaxy, where the planet SARMA made its residence.

Percy and Zoe had gone throughout the main plan a million times, with Zoe using her new powers to make him remember it.

Suddenly Percy was snapped our of his thoughts by the one and only Chaos " Perseus,

it's time to leave."

Without a word, the two legendary heroes nodded solemnly before e teeing the pitch black door. The feeling was gross, probably worse than shadow traveling. Luckily it was over as quickly as it had started.

"Hey look, there it is." Zoe silently whispered, promotion at at an enormous castle that could have come from a witches fairy tale. And she was right. Sitting on the beautiful orange horizon, was the palace that Chaos had spoken about.

Sticking to the plan, they quickly zoomed around the outer walls, Zoe going left, while Percy right.

The plan was to sneak into the alarm chamber, before rendering the apparently "impregnable" alarm system useless. Then disabling all of the tricky locks that were attached to the doors.

So far so good. No the archers ha successfully broke into the fortress then, as planned, had met up in the alarm chamber. Zoe made a hand signal that meant that Zoe was to disable the alarms while Percy was to unlock all of the steel doors.

Suddenly a group of heavily armed guards stepped into the light that shone into the freezing room.

"Come with us, and your deaths shall be quick!" One of the soldiers demanded.

But instead if replying, the golden archers simply nodded to each other smirking, because both knew that the guards would be no match against people as powerful as Zoe and Percy. At exactly the same time, Percy turned off gravity where their attackers had recently stood.

"Easy as pie." Percy muttered quietly, but Zoe' s sharp ears heard his well known words.

Zoe snickered before regaining her usual straight face.

"We must continue, otherwise we will be easily caught." Hearing Zoe, he walked out of the room as quietly as possible. A few minutes later all of the annoying guards had been disposed of, and Percy and Zo e were making their way there. Just before they reached Minos' s private quarters, both snapped their fingers, as they were surrounded by light gold armour.

Both were unsurprisingly nervous, though that is what is to expected when you are doing an assassination mission for Chaos.

As one, they entered the room that contained Minos. But he was not alone. Because sitting beside him, chanting in ancient Greek, was Gaia.

Even though Percy knew that it was probably to late to stop Gaia from blessing the disgraceful Minos, he leaped through the stinky air, attempting to break Gaia out of her concentration. As he was flying through the air, he reached for his sword and expanded it.

But instead of stopping Gaia bless Minos, he stopped Minos' s life. Relief flooded through Percy as he had killed their prime target. But he had forgotten that he was still in the company of Gaia.

Just in time, Percy realised who was still alive, and yelled;

"Zoe! Create a portal!"Zoe willingly obliged, making a portal directly in front of Percy, forcing hum to hurl through it super fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm well aware that there were lots of grammar mistakes in chapter 8. If you're going to complain that I didn't update yesterday, I've been giving you nearly DAILY updates. Can't I take a break?**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan apart from the plot and my OC's.**

CRASH! Percy hit the stone ground of the training arena after zooming through a portal. When he had enough strength to lift himself off the floor, he immediately reached for his breast pocket, where he kept a small device that had the power to summon Chaos, or speak to him. Pressing the large brown button he said; "Chaos, mission success."

Just as he finished speaking, Zoe was launched out of the same portal that Percy had just come from. Upon seeing Percy lying on the floor, she mocked;

"Agile," While Percy groaned in response.

As soon as Zoe finished speaking, Chaos softly landed on a minute patch of grass with a few pieces of delicate medical equipment.

"What happened here!" Chaos exclaimed extremely alarmed.

Continuing here act of mocking Percy, Zoe answered Chaos for him.

"Well little Percy here fell over his on feet!" knowing that Zoe was lieing, he repeated the same question looking directly at Percy.

"What happened?"

Percy answered glaring at Zoe "Well we found Minos just like you told us to, but Gaia was with him trying to bless him. We did kill Minos in the end, but Gaia is probably looking for someone else to bless as we speak."

Chaos then replied stiffly "This is what I feared. You two must go back to your rooms for a quick rest straight away"

Both Zoe and Percy rolled their eyes annoyed although they also knew that Chaos was right. They slowly slouched through Chaos's humongous compound, with little conversation. As the two warriors settled down in their super comfy beds, Order was still watching.

Charlotte ran through the deafening changing rooms heading for her private room in which Order had allowed her to decorate to her hearts desire, though she had actually asked him for help after thinking about the design for at least a week.

A few dirty looks were pointed at her because she had either knocked them or something had fallen out of their clutches. Ignoring the faces that people were making, she bolted into her room pausing only to pick up a new shirt that she quickly put on, as her old one had a few tears in it after the hard training.

Before Charlotte had finished putting her black shirt on, she literally hurled out of the spacious room, hoping that she wouldn't be late for the very important meeting that Order had commandingly told her to attend. The information thawas he knew of what was going to happen in the meeting was that Order was going to reveal a secret to her.

When she arrived in his throne room, the first thing she noticed was that for once, Order was wearing a nervous face.

Charlotte bowed before kindly asking "What do you have to tell me, master?"

Order sighed as he prepared for the long speech he was going to make, "Charlotte, you may already know this, but I have a brother called Chaos. Me and him are exact opposites. But that is not what I have to tell you. Chaos, a few moths ago, he also blessed a few people to become his very own champions, and he has grudgingly agreed to let you and them fight. I want you to train as hard as you can, so that you will be the victor."

Charlotte knew that she wanted to win, as she knew that it would definitely make Order proud of her.

**And for once, I don't leave you with a cliffhanger!**

**Still not getting that many reviews... Hope you enjoyed it... blah blah blah. SEEYA soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

While Charlotte had been receiving her news, Percy and Zoe had been hearing the exact same thing. Both had been slightly miffed once they found out that were going to be fighting someone who could easily be on par with them.

But like Charlotte, the duo also wanted win as it would earn them a good reputation that could be used to put on their CV.

Chaos was not happy at all about his champions fighting his twin brother's champion, but luckily, Chaos had only agreed to do the fight as long as the fight would take place in his own arena.

Finally, the day had arrived when the fight was to behold. The rules where that only two people were allowed to fight at one time, due to the advantage that Percy and Zoe would have had. The first round was to be... Percy .v.s. Charlotte.

Charlotte had a feeling that this was sadly one fight that she couldn't win all on her own. Her skill with a blade was not that good, though back at Order' s palace she would have been able to wipe the the floor with her hunting knives.

Tweet! The whistle blew. Percy was looking for a weakness in her position, but was shocked by the fact that it seemed practically impenetrable, when suddenly he noticed that his sword looked as if it was a football, all scrunched up.

He then backtracked quickly reaching for his golden bow that had the epic power to load itself, therefore he didn't need a quiver. Also, the ends were sharpened so not only could he use it as a bow, he had the ability to use it as a sword.

Drawing back the thin string with ease, he smiled softly as the golden arrow appeared, ready to use at a moments notice. Percy then released the smooth arrow on its quick journey. Expecting Charlotte to dodge the arrow, Percy was shocked when she stood still, however a nasty purple bruise appeared where she had been hit.

"So you've taken a dip in the ever so refreshing river Styx?" Percy questioned curiously.

Charlotte replied cheekily, "And what would the fun be of I told you!"

Percy scowled at the annoying 13 year old, before focusing on the gravity where she was standing, increasing it so much that she was forced to lie down flat on he ground.

Then it was Charlotte's turn to scowl. Her opponent had used his weak Chaos powers to force her down, although she inwardly smirked as she saw Percy panting heavily at the amount of power he had used. But she also knew that she probably looked quite similar as well.

As soon as she had enough strength to do so, Charlotte immediately launched on to the offensive, eventually cornering Percy to the black wall. To her surprise, Percy rushed forwards knocking her completely off balance. Before she knew what had happened, her opponent was asking the question that she dreaded.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked, still panting.

Charlotte sighed, angry with herself before saying " Well duh, what else am I supposed to dits

**Bye. Please review because review = Happy writer. happy writer = long chapters.**


	11. AN MUST READ

**I really don't want to write for you people. Sure, loads of people look at my story, but not even 1% leave a review. I just don't have the heart to write. Once I get some criticism or helpful comments I'll probably start giving you chapters. So until then, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I've had a few typical reviews. For example; :l love it now get to updating. Really helpful mate, really helpful. NOT. I hate reviews like that. If you want me to write faster, why don't you have a brilliant idea and start writing your own fic! That's an idea worthy of Athena, isn't it? You people are sooo dumb if you can't tell that that was sooo sarcastic.**

**Ah well, better get going.**

No-one was surprised at the outcome of the battle between Percy and Charlotte. Still Charlotte was slightly miffed that she didn't win, because Order would be extremely ashamed of her, losing to a "Chaos spawn".

Zoe smirked from her stealthy spot in the dark shadows. She knew that Percy would be the victor, though she was still happy when he won, after being cornered. Then she remembered that her numerous powers probably included an ability to create confetti, and maybe even party poppers.

Whiz! A small pellet hurled over the arena, trailing thin, colourful strings that hung on to a few things in the training arena.

Charlotte immediately got in to a defensive stance, thinking that the poppers were some kind of enemy attack." What the heck are they?!" She exclaimed in alarm. Both Percy and Zoe straight away started cracking up, because they ha never come across people who had not heard of party poppers.

"They're things that you have at party's, didn't you know that?" Zoe questioned in between breaths.

Charlotte looked offended. "Hey, I take offense to that! I rarely get to go to party's when I'm with Order at his palace."

It seemed like the two laughing teens understood her reasonable reasoning, though it was obvious that they still thought that the idea of not going to a party was horrifying.

"Do you ever want to experience a party?" Percy questioned curiously.

Charlotte had a thoughtful look on her face before responding."Yeah. They do seem fun."

"Well we are hosting a celebration next week. Wanna come?" Zoe asked.

Percy looked confused before he questioned."I never knew that!"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you!" Zoe exclaimed in mock shock, while still smirking.

Charlotte was obviously enjoying the playful banter between the two opponents, although she was still getting quite bored, therefore she decided to put her own input in the argument.

"Well if Per cu doesn't know... and Zoe won't tell you... I guess you're doomed!" She exclaimed, helping Zoe in annoying him. Percy then stomped away in mock anger while muttering things under his breath like; mean girls, or disgrace to the human race.

Zoe then turned to Charlotte to high five her, while also saying in triump,

"We have successfully conquered Percy Jackson. Everyone celebrate!"

Even though Percy was quite far away, he still heard them, so he started thinking of brilliant ways to prank Zoe, and Charlotte, of course. But his mind came up with blank, so instead he settled with the good old fashion way of stacking someone directly. He ran into a shadow, hoping that the two evil girls were still at the arena. They were.

Charlotte and Zoe were getting along easily, probably because they both heavily enjoyed pranking Percy. They also both loved making up witty comebacks and yo mama insults. **(Google them... they're super funny)**

"Zoe... what's that ticking sound?" Charlotte asked, hoping that the voice in the back of her head was wrong. It was NOT a bomb. Or was it?

Zo e looked around, confused, when she also heard an annoying voice in her head telling her that it was the timer of a bomb.

"Sounds like a bomb to me, Charlotte." Zoe replied, trying to keep calm.

Charlotte felt as if her worst fears had been confirmed, and in truth, they had.

"Then we should tell Chaos and Order straight away!"

"Ok. That is probably the best idea. Follow me."

"Shouldn't we see if it really is a bomb?"

"No. Because if it is, we will be wasting valuable time.

"Good point."

The two scared girls ran as fast as they could without stopping, with their destination Chaos's large office.

Percy had not heard the ticking, but what he did hear was the pounding of footsteps running towards him. Before he realized what the sound was, both girls had crashed in to him.

"You idiot!" Zoe exclaimed, "We think that there is a bomb somewhere here, because we heard a ticking sound!"

Percy's eyes widened in shock before he joined the duo in their short journey to Chaos's office before he suddenly realized that he could create a portal that would take them to their destination muck quicker.

"Hey! I can make a portal!" Percy shouted.

All three of them skidded to a halt at the witty idea. As soon as Percy had created a portal large enough to fit all three, they leaped through the pitch black circle.

Chaos was in extreme shock when a bunch of teens appeared in his office all out of breath, while all speaking at once, making it impossible to understand.

"Slow down, I can't hear what you're saying." Chaos said in a calm tone.

"Well... there could be a bomb somewhere?" Zoe cautiously said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Chaos looked mildly humoured when he realized what was going to happen.

"I guess that you three must do a mission together then."

**I wonder what's going to happen...? I don't know, and I'm the writer, so do you think that I'm going to tell you? Of course I'm not! And that was 940 words!**

Diamond699 over and out.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't want to do an author note... oh flip, I just did one.**

All of their faces were nearly symmetrical, as their minds registered what Chaos had just told them.

"B-but we barely know each other!" Zoe protested. Sadly her protest was ignored.

"Well then, you have 20 seconds to get to know each other better. I will freeze time while you have your 20 seconds." Chaos quickly told them,"You're time starts... now!"

"Suddenly Percy blurted out "I'll look north and east, you two choose over south and west!"

Just as he finished speaking, a small portal just wide enough for Percy appeared right next to them. Pecry leaped through and the black portal snapped away.

"I'll go west, you go south?" Zoe rapidly asked Charlotte, but there was no room for disageement, therefore she agreed quickly by nodding her head.

The two girls ran off, fighting against time. Both knew that if they failed, thousands of living beings would die by falling debri or being disintegrated. Still they were cal, because if you are not, you're thoughts and actions will be completely different.

After Percy had disappeared through the small portal, he landed where he last heard the mysterious yet beautiful ticking noise that he now knew as a dangerous bomb.

"Where is it?" Percy muttered to himself, as he thought of all the possible places that the hidden bomb could be hiding. But then that little voice in the back of his mind appeared again. This time though, it was saying that the bomb will be right under his nose, yet he shall not realise this. Suddenly it hit him. The floor!

It seemed as though the sound was coming from everywhere, because it was! Underneath the wooden floorboards, Chaos had once told Percy that there was a confusing labyrinth of stone tunnels that were very similar to the actual Labyrinth. So that meant that someone had sneaked into Chaos's office and used the secret entrance that was behind his chair!

As soon as he realized this, he immediately created a portal that would take him directly to Zoe wherever she was. He could have looked for her by running around looking for her, but Chaos's palace was humongous.

Crash! Apparently she was outside in a large stone cave that Percy had not seen or heard of before. Zoe spun round and held a sharp hunting knife to his neck.

"Whoa, it's me." Percy told her, " I think that I've found where the bomb could be. Underneath the floor."

Zoe looked confused when he said that, before Percy realised that Chaos probably hadn't told Zoe of the underground passageways.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked Percy, " As far as I know, you CAN'T put a bomb under the floor."

"Below the floor there is a maze, similar to the labyrinth." Percy explained to her. "We need to go and get Charlotte, because we can't leave her searching when we've already found it."

Zoe nodded before urging Percy to speed up. The pair disappeared in to the portal to find where Charlotte was.

Charlotte was wandering around the outer walls, thinking that the enemy may have placed the bomb next to the wall, so that the enemy's army would be able to storm through ignoring the stone walls. Just as she bent over, Percy and Zoe reappeared next to her. Charlotte jumped up with a sword in hand, before she realised who it was.

"Oh, it's just you two. Have you found the bomb yet?" Charlotte questioned, although she thought that they probably had. She was right.

"We think that we know where it is. Underneath the floor there is a maze that would make loads of perfect hiding places for this sort of thing." Percy rapidly told Charlotte.

"Let's go, come on!" She then replied.

"Come on Percy, make a portal!" Zoe urged him.

"I can't, it requires to much power."

"Then I guess we will just have to run very quickly."

In response they all ran as fast as sound to the only entrance that Percy knew of, behind Chaos's chair. To run as fast as sound, you must travel not on the sound waves, but through them.

Very soon they had arrived at the entrance, but suddenly Percy realised that he had forgotten that only Chaos had the ability to unlock the entrance.

"Only Chaos can unlock it, go and find him without me." Percy told them as he slumped to the ground in tiredness.

"We need you though!"

"I've made to many portals today, try to make your own one Zoe." Percy said as the lack of power started to take affect.

**Haha! Thought I would finish the quest did you? I can always take it down and put a hi more on it... if you do want me to do that just ask in a review. Also if you think it's ok can you please put that in a review. I've had about 3000 views but only about 15 reviews. So much for motivation...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really didn't have any good ideas for the last part of the mission, so I have just skipped it. If anyone wants me to write it, just leave a review and I'll do another story on it, though it would probably only be a one or two shot. Seeya at the end!**

When Percy finally woke up from his deep slumber, the first thing he did was hit himself on the chair as he raised his head.

"Ouch." He muttered to himself, "I wonder where the girls are, they've probably finished our quest by now." Sadly his question was not answered. But anyway, if it had, Percy would be extremely freaked out.

Little did Percy know, but Zoe and Charlotte were currently plotting their revenge at Percy for leaving them to complete the supposedly easy mission. Luckily, they had come up with nothing, therefore they were just going to do it the old fashion way. Jump in and take him down!

The only bad thing about that plan was that Percy would most definitely defend himself, and both of them knew that he was easily the best hand to hand fighterr out all of them by far. This meant that the two would be attacking in stealth, like the deadly ninjas of Japan.

But both girls knew that it would require tons of training in order to be on per with the amazing ninjas, therefore they were planning on starting to train straight away.

"Charlotte, you're getting it all wrong!" Zoe exclaimed exasperated with Charlotte because she couldn't get into the right stance for a roundhouse kick that would temporarily wind an opponent.

"How would you know?" she retorted slightly annoyed with Zoe for trying to teach something that she needed lessons on. In response, Zoe simply rolled her eyes before muttering that she used to be a hunter of Artemis.

But even though Zoe attempted to mask her voice, Charlotte still heard her with the super hearing that she had inherited.

"You used to be a hunter?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, what is the problem?"

"Oh nothing that you would understand."

Meanwhile, Percy was stalking them from the shadows, already trying to foil their plan of sneaking up on him by using the art of the ninjas. But as always, they were forgetting one thing. Percy would be able to just whip out his bow and fire a few arrows.

Just as Percy stopped thinking about that particular subject, a deafening gong sounded that made him then wonder what time it was. He would of course be able to simply check his time zone adjustable watch that he always wore, but it was fun annoying Zoe like this. Bursting out of the uncomfortable shadows, he shouted, "Zoe, what's the time?"

She angrily replied that he was lazy and that he should just check his watch.

Percy scowled at her mean response before he realised that the two them had agreed to have a quick sparring match straight after their lovely dinner. News was was that Order might be joining the fabulous banquet.

Charlotte was hoping that he would turn up for once, as she had never even had dinner with the powerful person who had saved her. She thought that it seemed a bit rude to save someone then just bless them and think that it was done.

Charlotte snapped Percy out of his thoughts by pushing him into the large sticky ditch that was usually only used for a type of sport that Chaos had apparently invented, scuba diving in a muddy bog.

"Sucker!" Charlotte mocked tauntingly as he spat mud out of his nose and mouth.

"That's dirty!"

"Anything go's when I push you!"

"Yeah well, I'll just push you right back!"

"You gotta come get me first!"

Percy frowned in annoyance before he realised that Charlotte didn't say that he wasn't allowed to ask Zoe to help him catch her.

"Zoe, can you help me catch her?" Percy pleaded with simply shook her head, not wanting to help catch Charlotte or to betray her friend. Percy then frowned again before he also ran off following Charlotte's path.

Meanwhile Charlotte was zooming through the palace looking for a brilliant hiding place that Percy wouldn't think to look. And then she saw a room labelled 'WAREHOUSE'. Charlotte then ran unto the room them stopped. The warehouse was empty! Nowhere to hide from Percy.

She looked around in shock before she saw a small gutter in the corner of the room, where Percy wouldn't think to look. Suddenly she heard footsteps getting steadily louder every second.

"Come on come on." She mutterred to herself hoping that Percy wouldn't arrive in time to see her superb hiding place. Just as Charlotte thought that Percy was right outside, the metal gutter popped of, giving her access to a tiny tunnel.

Percy tip toed into the warehouse, looking for any possible hiding places that Charlotte could have used. He knew that she was in here because of the incredible racket that she was making. But then he spotted the drain cover propped up against an ugly brown wall.

It made it too obvious. Shaking his head, he lowered himself down into the small tunnel.

But then he realised that this tunnel could be part of the Chaos labyrinth, where everybody was forbidden to go, excluding emergency circumstances.

"Charlotte!" He yelled down,"Cone back up! This is part of the labyrinth that is unexplored!"

But sadly Charlotte thought that it was a trick to get her to come right back up, so instead of coming up, she went further down!

Knowing that there was no other way, Percy leaped down through a hole that he had seen Charlotte go through. Just as he saw her, he made a portal appear, so that both Charlotte and Percy would fall directly through.

They landed on top of Zoe, because Percy had to make a portal so fast,he couldn't think of a better person or place to teleport to.

Both landed gracefully, but both used completely different styles of landing gracefully. Percy use all of the training that he had, while Charlotte landed using the intricate ninja styles.

Zoe was annoyed to say the understatement, because when two teens land on your head, who isn't?

"Sorry Zoe, just had to rescue you're friend." Percy mumbled.

"Well next time try to control where you land!" She shouted back.

"Hey! Isn't it time for dinner!" Percy yelled.

Both of their eyes widened, before they all ran off, not wanting to miss out on the amazing luxury that was going to be served at the incredible banquet.

Everywhere was deserted as they ran through the hall, because everyone wanted to be at the dinner. It was a bit creepy. Ignoring the fact that everywhere was silent, they continued to hurl through the corridors.

Percy pushed the doors open, but he had opened them at exactly the wrong moment. In the middle of the toast to Order! All three of them stood stock still.

"Hello?" Percy mumbled. "We may have found another entrance to the labyrinth."

Chaos looked confused for a moment, before he exclaimed " A labyrinth? I've never heard of one here!" Percy then realised his mistake. He was one of the few people who knew of the labyrinth, and now hundreds would know of it.

Th three slowly walked over to a set of three seats, in which they all sat down on. Their little tongue slip was forgotten over the course of dinner.

"Well that was a fun little adventure." Charlotte exclaimed, breaking the silence. She received no reply for a few seconds as the others were still eating.

"Yes, it certainly was." Zoe replied half heartedly. All three of them needed a good long rest.

Very soon dinner was over, and everyone slowly dragged themselfs to their living quarters or the room that they had rented for the banquet. Everyone e sleep extremely well, and before you knew it it was morning.

"Nightmares?" Charlotte asked Percy and Zoe. They both shook their heads.

All together they walked down the carpeted stairs towards the large doors where all remnants of last night's dinner had been cleared away, and it had already bean set up for a tasty breakfast.

Just as they were about to open the doors, Chaos blocked them and sighed before saying "Their has bean a problem. All three of you will need to depart for Earth straight away."

It looked like this was to be the second mission that they did together.

**Another quest! To earth! That was about 1500 words, so don't complain. I really would like a little more motivation. You don't really need to say much, and anyway, it's no hassle. FINALLY HALF TERM!. Bye forever. (NOT!)**


End file.
